


Scrubs Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for various pairings for Scrubs.





	

"What do you think you're doing in here, Newbie?"  
  
"Shhh! Keep quiet and get in here, Perry... I'm hiding from Kelso so he can't make me take care of that freaky goth chick patient with hepatitis who's infatuated with me..."  
  
"Wait -- before you launch into a meaningless story of your own self-delusion, you should ask yourself one question, Denise. And that question is: Do I even _want_ to know how you've managed to deceive yourself into believing for even a _single_ second that someone in this hospital might actually give a damn where you might be at any given moment? I'll answer that question for you before you take the split-second opportunity to waste my time: No, I do _not_ want to know. I do not care about you, your petty problems, whether or not you're _breathing_ at the moment, or anything else even remotely related to you. Anything you want me to tell Kelso when I go to him to rat you out, just for the sheer unadulterated fun that comes with knowing that I've just ruined your already pathetic day?"  
  
"You're a cruel, cruel man, Perry."  
  
"Thank you. I'd treasure that if I cared at all what you think."  
  
"You're living your life in a painful state of denial, from which you will emerge, twenty years from now, to realize that you are a lonely, bitter, broken man with no one left to love."  
  
"That's what my mother told me twenty years ago. And we can both see how _that_ turned out. Have fun hiding in the dark by yourself, Newbie."  
  
"Have fun pretending you don't care."


End file.
